That was Unexpected
by RevanOnasi
Summary: Fluff piece for TheronxOnoja. The night of his return to the Alliance and Theron makes an unexpected discovery about his Jedi girlfriend. Little bit of smut (if you count making out).


"Finally," Theron declared as the door to their quarters wooshed open. He took in the surroundings for the second time that day. The mood decidedly lighter then when he came to determine if Onoja still considered them a couple. Thankfully she had not kicked him to the proverbial curb after his supposed betrayal. Sporting a wide grin he looked down at the woman currently keeping him on his feet. Though the Jedi was small she was, like most of her kind, deceptively strong. Still Theron tried to keep most of his weight off her. Even if the buzz of the Alliance's good beer had him floating.

It didn't hurt he was still riding the high from Doctor Oggurobb's painkillers. Which was good since Theron was planning on disregarding the hutts advice to limit activity for the next few weeks. At least for tonight. He wasn't missing this opportunity to take Onoja to bed. And on the sofa, the terminal, the stairs, the bookshelf. He laughed as they stepped over the threshold.

Onoja lifted a brow but made no comment so he decided to fill her in. "A night in our bed, with my arms around you. This could not have ended any better."

"It would be nice to have a fleet. Better still if you had not been injured," Onoja pointed out. There was a note in her tone that Theron was too drunk to miss.

"Sure. Sure. The real important thing is I kept that whack job from getting his hands on you," Theron sighed as he found himself guided towards the sofa. Not a bad place to start he mused and grabbed for the woman. His large hands finding her waist and dragging Onoja into his lap.

Acquiescing she sat across Theron's thighs. More mindful of his injuries then he was being. Expression softening Onoja reached up to take his face between her palms.

"Mhmm… yep. Totally worth it," Theron said before his lips found hers. At the last second Onoja pulled out of reach. If he missed her earlier tone he did not miss the dangerous flash of anger in those green eyes. Clearing his throat to cover the sudden awkwardness Theron sat up a little straighter. He leaned in to kiss her neck softly. "I don't ever want to sleep apart from you again. Coruscant. Nar Shaddaa. Odessen. The Defender. Wherever you lay your head at night, I want to be there."

The mere suggestion of domestic things quickly dispelled the cloud that had settled over the mood. Onoja held him just a little tighter. Ever so gently falling into his embrace. Which Theron took as a cue to pull her back into his embrace. He dropped hard against sofa with her weight on his chest. Wincing in pain despite how badly this contact was wanted. Needed even.

And he was, of course, aroused. It helped Theron was buzzed and could overlook his current condition. Hands set to wandering it was a matter of seeing if Onoja would be willing to do so as well. Such a feat might be challenging. Given the woman had not wanted him to leave the medical ward. On the night of his triumphant defeat of the Order of Zildrog and Vinn Atrius, Theron had every intention of spending it in the arms of the woman he loved.

"I swear you're even more beautiful then I remembered," Theron murmured in her ear. Arms snaking around her hips and giving squeeze.

Softly Onoja giggled before whispering, "You've been drinking tonight, haven't you?"

Theron slid his right hand under the hem of her loose sweater, finding the heat of bare flesh as he worked quickly to cup her breast. Large, coarse palm covering the rounded swell. He hissed at the feel of her nipple hardening beneath his touch. And the way Onoja shivered and clung to him delicious.

"You were there beautiful," Theron said roughly. His trousers were suddenly tight and uncomfortable. Arousal swelling into something else entirely.

Indeed, Onoja had been there in the cantina with him. While Lana, T7, and a handful of more understanding friends joined them for a few rounds. Eager to hear stories about the Order of Zildrog and Theron was happy to oblige. At least, provided it was not Intelligence that comprised the Alliance or Onoja. And who, after his second beer begged to reconsider staying under Oggurobb's care for the remainder of the night. Until Theron had given her a lengthy kiss that turned more than a few faces at the bar red.

Theron pulled his hand from her sweater. Delighted by the tiny noise of protest Onoja made in response. He nipped at her throat and teased, "Is the Commander at my mercy now?"

"Dangerous spies have always been my weakness," Onoja replied, a shade breathless. She wore a playful grin Theron knew well.

With a deep, velvety chuckle the man directed her mouth back to his own. Lips meeting in a crush of passion seconds before their tongues came together. Theron relished the way Onoja tugged his clothing. Her eagerness to have him fully transparent. No need to use the Force here.

He felt her shifting on his lap. Passion meeting intensity that swept Theron up along with it. Onoja twisted, still mindful of his recovery, until she could hover over his thighs. She swung one leg over to straddle Theron.

Looking at her lean frame poised over his own the man sucked in a breath. Instinctively Theron grabbed her hips and pulled down hard. Their bodies meeting in a familiar way. Frustration tinged the moment however. Layers of suddenly unwanted clothing were now the only thing keeping them apart.

It was easily remedied.

Theron grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it up quickly. Though he had to tear his mouth from hers to take it any further. His heart wrenching when Onoja whimpered and chased his lips. They exchanged one last feverish kiss before she straightened. Enjoying the way his girlfriend, no - fiancée now, lifted her arms so obediently. The sweater came off quickly after. It vanished into the shadows of the room as Theron tossed it away.

Much as he wanted to return to kissing her, it had been too many weeks since he enjoyed the woman's raw beauty. Theron leaned back to admire it now. The delicate line of her collarbones, her slender shoulders, the curve of her breasts and the tattoo on her right bicep. Reaching out he let his fingers drift -

"What is that?"

Onoja blinked, confused as the lustful spell was broken by the incredulous tone from Theron. He pointed to her arm then grabbed it. Firm as he turned her elbow outward to inspect the ink that had certainly not been there before he left.

Half of a red heart. With aurebesh inside that read simply 'friends'. Immediately Theron suspected someone else around the Alliance was walking around with the other half of that heart. Who, was the billion credit question.

Looking up at Onoja he saw the deep flush in her face and the bashful way she averted her gaze. He traced the outline of the tattoo with a finger. Sporting a crooked grin as he leaned up to kiss her softly. "Tell me?"

"After Umbara … it was Kaliyo and Vette's idea to have a girl's night out. On Nar Shaddaa," Onoja began slowly. He could hear the reluctance in that and right away felt eager for more. Patience wouldn't do here. Theron resigned himself to listen and not pester with questions. "Lana came because she doesn't trust Kaliyo. Senya came because she wanted to relive her youth. I can't tell you much about that night. Much of the night is a blur."

"You got this while you were blackout drunk?" Theron asked unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"When you put it like that, it sounds terrible."

"Adorable. Now, who has the other half? Vette?"

Onoja laughed and shook her head. Theron lifted a brow, a little surprised. The twi'lek was sweet and easy to get along with. She seemed like a natural choice. "It can't be Kaliyo. Senya then?"

"Ah, no," Onoja reluctantly admitted.

"No! It can't be, she wouldn't," Theron protested. He sat up taking Onoja by the waist in his excitement. Reluctantly the woman nodded. For another moment Theron stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Then he fell back laughing. Unable to stop despite how his injured chest burned and ached in response.

At last he managed in a strained wheeze, "Lana is walking around with the other half a 'best friends' tattoo?"

"Why not? Anyways, I'm about to call for Oggurobb to fetch you for - "

Theron wrapped his arms about the topless woman and silenced her with a strong kiss. Tension melting from her body until he felt her slight weight fully resting on him. When they needed air Theron reluctantly let Onoja go. Smiling to look into her eyes and see the low burn of desire reflected back. "My Jedi girl- hm, fiancée, and our Sith friend getting inked together. That was unexpected. I kinda like it. Now, how about 'property of Theron Shan' right … here?"

He drew a line across Onoja's chest as he playfully suggested it. The little shake of her shoulders indicating pleasure at the contact. With another kiss Theron moved his finger down. Between the valley of her breasts and down the taut, firm abdomen to just below her navel. There he drew another line.

"Or maybe here," Theron added. She gasped lightly at the suggestion. It was corny but he could not resist drawing out the moment. Making Onoja shiver in anticipation. He reached for her left hand and brought her fingers to his lips. Kissing them and murmuring, "Though I'll settle for putting a ring right here."


End file.
